Camping
by TheDancer'sYellowRaincoat
Summary: Exams are over for the year, summer is here. Friends flock to the river for a week of camping, swimming, fun and unintended romance. A bit of Saku/Naru. Mostly Sasu/Naru. Hanny: Don't read this story, kay?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **

Where I live High school is what we call College. And College is what we call Uni (university) :)

Hope you like YAOI, because this story contains a whole heap of it. So if it ain't your thing, leave us crazos to our fantasies.

**Disclaimer: **

Sadly I don't own Naruto and Co.

I wish I did...

But I don't...

**Warning (for later chapters): **

There is a reason this story is an M. That's all I really need to say. Enjoy innocent chapters while you can.

Chapter 1: **Arrival**

Sasuke sighed dramatically from the back seat of Gaara's car as his hand surfed out the window, aiming to catch the redhead's attention. Gaara either didn't get the hint or was ignoring him, keeping his hands firm on the steering wheel and staring straight ahead. They'd seen no other cars on the dusty countryside road for at least 200 kilometres and Sasuke was feeling sceptical about whether or not Gaara knew where to go.

'Soo…' Sasuke started. '…are we–'

'We are not lost.' Gaara said calmly before Sasuke could finish his question.

Sasuke nodded to himself and wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. 'Right' He muttered sarcastically and wriggled around, trying in vain to get comfortable amongst all the "camping gear" that Gaara had insisted they needed for a week camping by the river. Sasuke picked up a pillow that was on top of Gaara's fruit juicer. _C'mon! Who brings a juicer camping?! Insane people, that's who; insane people that don't understand the concept of camping and don't take into account that there will be no electrical outlets beside the river._

Sasuke tucked the pillow behind his head, ignoring the fact that he was dripping with sweat, and leaned back.

'So, do you know what we are gonna be doing?' Sasuke asked, watching a fly buzz around the ceiling of the car before getting sucked out one of the open windows.

'No' Was Gaara's brilliant reply.

Sasuke sighed again. Of course he knew Gaara wasn't a big talker; they'd been flatmates for two years and Sasuke couldn't remember one time they'd had a proper conversation and Sasuke suspected that the strength in their friendship was not from an ability to talk non-stop like some friends, but their ability to sit in complete, comfortable silence for hours on end. Usually Sasuke was happy with this, since he too preferred controlled silence as apposed to messy, uncontrolled conversation that could start off in one place and end up in a completely different place, but today, in the unnatural, bloody, stinking heat he just wanted something to distract him from his feeling of impending doom. The dark cloud that was settling over Sasuke was the reason Sasuke had decided to come on this stupid trip, the reason he would brave six whole days of socialization with seven people he hardly knew and the reason why he had blew off a very "important" family dinner party. Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke sighed with relief as he closed the front door behind him and tossed his keys into a bowl to his left. He walked to the lounge and shrugged his book-bag and jacket off onto the floor before slumping lazily onto the sofa. Gaara sat in the corner of the room on his computer, tapping at keys almost rhythmically with the occasional click of the mouse. He didn't turn round.

'I am officially finished every exam for the year' Sasuke said, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. Gaara didn't reply for ten minutes, but after saving whatever he'd been working on and swivelling round to face Sasuke on the sofa he said 'So you are on holidays also now'. It was almost a question but Sasuke didn't answer, knowing Gaara meant it as a statement. Sasuke almost smiled at Gaara seeming to not care about him completing his last exam, because he knew that Gaara was actually extremely proud of him. Not that he'd ever say it.

Sasuke lay back on the sofa and closed his heavy eyelids, while Gaara sat staring straight ahead, thinking about something.

'I have been invited to go camping by the river. You will also attend' Gaara spoke, his voice quiet but commanding. Sasuke opened one eye to look at Gaara.

After a few minutes of them watching each other Sasuke said 'No' and rolled over so his back was to Gaara. He snuggled into the soft couch and started to drift off to sleep. No way was he going to go camping with Gaara's other friends: some of them actually liked to talk… and have fun. Shudder.

Gaara stood and walked slowly towards the kitchen. He stopped and a smile almost played on his lips. 'Naruto will be there' he said devilishly as he left the room.

Much to Sasuke's embarrassment this statement stole any sleepiness he was feeling away and made his heart skip a beat. _Naruto, _Sasuke thought to himself, a blush creeping over his ivory face. _Well damn, I guess I'm going then. _

Later, when Sasuke and Gaara were eating dinner, (in silence, of course) Sasuke couldn't get Naruto out of his mind. They'd only met a few times around the University when he'd been hanging out with Gaara but often he would see him out in town at nightclubs with his friends. From his few interactions with Gaara's fun-lovin' friend Sasuke knew a lot about Naruto… except how he felt about him. Whenever he saw the carefree blonde he was surrounded by people. The young man left a trail of laughter behind him and he socialized with others with the slightest of ease. He was the complete opposite of Sasuke. Mostly Sasuke maintained in his mind that he hated the blonde idiot. He was loud, obnoxious, always wore orange which Sasuke concluded to be the most hideous colour in the world and the thing that got on the black haired man's nerves the most, was the fact that Naruto didn't treat Sasuke like he was superior. Being an Uchiha, Sasuke was used to people treating him with utmost respect and fawning over him, but Naruto treated Sasuke the same as any other person and that made him see red. Sometimes though, Sasuke felt something other than anger when he thought about the blonde. He would look at Naruto's tall, slim body (always from afar of course), his soft blond spikes that framed his handsome, tan face and the sparkling blue diamonds that were his eyes and his heart would flutter. His hands would get clammy and he'd imagine what it would be like to have Naruto laugh at something he'd said, or to dance with him at a nightclub, or to have those soft pink lips against his, desperate, passionate… Ugh! Those thoughts only made him angrier. You or I might call this feeling sexual tension but Sasuke tried to convince himself and others around him that all of what he felt about the tall, tan, handsome, sexy… er… idiot was complete and utter hatred.

'So I guess I'm coming then.' Sasuke said as he scrubbed at an already clean pan in the sink.

Gaara couldn't stop the small smile that came onto his lips. Luckily Sasuke was facing away from him so he didn't catch it. 'I guess so' he replied.

* * *

\

After what Sasuke concluded was "forever", Gaara pulled in to a less dusty side road surrounded on both sides by trees. The road quickly became narrower until there was only room for one car. Sasuke sat up, thoughts of Naruto quickly being replaced with fear for his life as Gaara sped down the narrow road which was becoming more overgrown and wild-looking the further they went. The car bumped and jerked around as the car gained momentum on the uneven ground.

'G-aa-r-raa!' Sasuke yelled, his voice shaky from the vibrations running through the car. Branches from both sides scraped and hit the front of the car and leaves were ripped off and moved to the side by the windscreen wipers which Gaara had turned on at some point.

The road (if you could still call it that) started opening out and getting lighter. Gaara slammed on the brakes as they entered a clearing surrounded by trees and Sasuke who had taken off his seatbelt to get more comfortable flew over the front seat and landed on Gaara's lap. Sasuke just sat there, dazed, his legs on the pile of stuff on the passenger seat and his back leaning against Gaara's door.

Someone appeared at the passenger window and leaned down to look into the car. Sasuke recognized the shaggy brown-haired man as one of Naruto's best friends but couldn't place a name to his face.

The man had an amused expression on his face as he spoke 'Well, Gaara… I see your driving hasn't improved since the last time you were here' He chuckled.

'Kiba' was all Gaara said.

Sasuke realised where he was sitting and swivelled round to open Gaara's door, forgetting that he was leaning against it, and tumbled out backwards onto the soft grass. He lay in a heap for a few seconds until he heard a very familiar laugh.

'Stunning entry' the golden voice of Uzumaki Naruto teased. Sasuke looked up as holiday Naruto, in orange board shorts and a white singlet, offered his hand. Sasuke grabbed it and was hoisted up, never breaking eye contact with the amused blonde.

'Glad you could come, Uchiha' Naruto said, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

'Whatever, dobe' He muttered, embarrassed at having to be helped up the second he'd arrived. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked round to the back of the car to unpack some of the stuff in the boot.

Naruto wasn't fazed by Sasuke's rudeness and pulled Gaara, who was stepping out of the car, into a friendly embrace. 'Good to see you here, my friend' Naruto said, releasing Gaara from his bear hug. 'You look like you need a bit of sun' He teased.

Kiba had begun to walk over to where everyone else was hanging out. There were two other cars, an orange Jeep (obviously Naruto's) and a purple Mini, parked beside one another in the shade and everyone had started unpacking their tents and food. Naruto and Gaara followed behind, deep in conversation. _WTF?! _Sasuke screamed in his mind. _Gaara, deep in conversation, Gaara… Deep in freaking conversation. _In Sasuke's mind the two phrases went as well together as water and oil.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. 'Just bring the car over here,' he grinned 'teme.'

_ FUCK! _Sasuke's inner-self yelled. _I'm gonna fucking kill that dobe! _

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **

There is a slight hint of Ino/Sasu in this chapter and maybe in the next chapter but don't worry yourselves you Naru/Sasu punks, true love conquers all.

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Naruto and co. Although my life would be immensely more radical if I did *sigh*

**Warning: **

No citrus fruit to worry about in this chapter... sadly. Not really a lot of Yaoi either... THAT IS COMING SOON!

* * *

Chapter Two: **Afternoon Dip**

Sasuke sat on a log, amused as he watched the girls struggle with setting up their tent. Naruto, who had already set up the two other tents for the guys, the enthusiastic bastard he is, bowled over to help the girls.

'No!' Ino yelled 'We can fucking do this ourselves!' feeling determined that she wasn't going to accept help from any of the guys just because camping is supposed to be manly.

'C'mon, Ino,' Naruto laughed nudging her softly with his elbow 'I have a duty to help any damsel in distress.' he said, winking at Hinata. Blush crept over Hinata's face as she looked down, playing with the metal peg in her hands. Sakura frowned and grabbed Naruto's arm. 'Help _me_ Nar,' she said, voice sweet as honey, batting her eyelashes at him. Ino huffed, angry that her friends would give in so easily.

'Of course, Milady' Naruto grinned stupidly, ear to ear. Tenten rolled her eyes and called out to Neji, who came running like a demented puppy.

Naruto and Neji ended up putting the girls' tent up while the girls lounged in the cool of the shade under a tree, playing with each others hair and talking about guys at Uni. Sakura sat gazing dreamily at Naruto while Tenten plaited her pink hair and told her about a cool looking guy with black hair that she'd seen at her last exam. "The Knight Clad in Green" was how she described him. Gaara sat patiently while Hinata tied his red mop up in a ponytail.

The two that Sasuke hadn't seen yet – Shikamaru and Chouji – emerged from a small path into the trees to the side of the clearing carrying piles of dry wood in their arms. Sasuke had gone to college with them and hadn't seen them for a couple of years. He was surprised about how much they had changed. Chouji, who'd always been shorter than Shika and quite chubby, was lanky and towered a good two heads above the man to his left. This gave him a shock but, maybe not surprisingly, Sasuke was more taken aback to see Shikamaru, the guy who had always been hands down the laziest person in existence, actually doing something.

As the pair reached the campsite, Shikamaru sighed and dropped his wood to the ground. Nodding in recognition at Sasuke, he flopped to the ground. _**That **__is the Shika I know, _Sasuke thought to himself.

'Troublesome this camping thing is, isn't it' he said to no one in particular as he lay down with his arms behind his head, staring dreamily up at the white clouds contrasting the remarkable blue of the sky. Sasuke found himself thinking that Naruto's eyes were much the same colour… _sigh._

Chouji sat comfortably beside him on the log and offered him some crisps from a packet that had seemingly appeared out of thin air. 'Haven't seen you in a while, Sasuke' Chouji commented as Sasuke took a handful.

A cool, sweet summer breeze danced through the clearing, making leaves rustle like new money in the trees surrounding it 'Hn,' Sasuke mumbled 'I still don't really like people.' Chouji nodded and stuffed some more crisps into his mouth, chewing noisily. They sat there for a while, just relaxing, watching as Naruto and Neji finished setting up the tents and went to join the girls under the tree. Everyone was buzzing with summer excitement; laughing, teasing, playing, even Gaara in his own way was having fun, and Sasuke found himself thinking that maybe, just maybe… he liked _these _people.

* * *

'Okay people!' Naruto yelled, suddenly jumping up. 'Enough of this lounging around!' he laughed 'Let's go to the river!' This statement was accompanied with an excited fist pump+jump combo.

Everybody got up, noticeably less enthusiastically than Naruto, but still with excitement in their eyes. Kiba, who had disappeared without anyone noticing, came running over to join the group.

'I just went down to check the water,' he grinned 'it looks fucking beautiful' he exclaimed, grabbing a towel from the back of Naruto's car.

Sasuke got up from the log, and walked over to Gaara's car. As he grabbed his swimming shorts from the back seat he listened to Kiba telling everyone about how nice the water looked.

Naruto came over to the group of friends, shirt gone; now only wearing his board shorts, a crystal pendant swinging from a ribbon of leather around his neck. Sasuke looked up and his breath caught in his throat. _Damn… _

'You sexy thing,' Ino teased 'always the first to take off his shirt.' Sakura scowled at Ino. _My Naruto, _she thought.

Naruto grinned 'Guess I'm just too–'

'Please!' Tenten interrupted 'Don't say it. Let's just go swimming'

'–sexy for my shirt!' Naruto finished, grinning. Towel around his neck, arms folded behind his head, he strolled off towards the path, ignoring the blank faces and the daggers that Tenten's eyes were tossing at him. Sakura nodded to herself thinking, _damn straight. From now on Naru, let's keep that shirt off. _

'Troublesome' Shikamaru muttered while Chouji continued to massacre innocent packets of crisps.

Sasuke, who'd be preoccupied with staring at Naruto's half naked body, was snapped back to reality as Kiba yelled 'C'mon Uchiha, you don't wanna be left behind, do you?' Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he followed behind the group, stewing in anger.

Why did Naruto have to be insanely attractive? It would make it a whole lot easier to hate him if he was fuck-ugly.

* * *

The water was, as Kiba had said, "fucking beautiful". Sunlight sparkled on the water like diamonds and it was so incredibly clear that even in the deepest parts of the river you could see right to the rocky bottom.

'Well fuck me sideways' Ino exclaimed. 'Dog-breath was telling the truth'.

'Dog-breath?!' Kiba yelled, but calmed down when Gaara patted him on the back. 'Don't worry, Kiba,' the redhead soothed 'it's only sometimes that your breath gets a canine tinge'. Ino snorted. Tenten grinned.

'Uh… Thanks…' Kiba replied scratching the back of his head, embarrassment obvious on his face.

Hinata looked around, eyes wide as she searched for something. 'Where's Naruto?' she asked, just as an obnoxious "YEEEE-HAAA!" was heard to the left. From a group of trees overhanging a deep part of the river Naruto came swinging out on a rope. He let go when he was as far out as the rope would go and bombed into the water with an impressive splash.

'And so summer begins' an excited Sakura hollered as she ran, dropping her towel to the ground before jumping in to join Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke felt awkward. He'd thought Gaara would be the left out one, the one no one knew what to say to, but it turned out that this whole group had come here in summer for the past two years. Gaara and Hinata usually hung out together when everyone went swimming, mostly because they were the only two that didn't like to swim. Gaara just didn't like water in general and Hinata was too shy to be in her togs around half naked guys; so the two sat together, warm on the sun-kissed river stones, not talking much but still having fun.

Sasuke sat near them, feeling much like the unwanted third wheel, when Ino came ambling over in her itsy-bitsy bikini, water glistening brilliantly on her body. She plonked herself next to Sasuke, laughing in the midst of elation. Sasuke turned to look at her face, which was radiating happiness.

'You should come in, Sasuke' she said smiling at his confused expression.

'Hn' he replied.

She playfully punched his arm. 'C'mon you killjoy, you can't spend this whole week brooding. Isn't the point of holidays to have FUN' she laughed. 'Plus,' she added, running her eyes down Sasuke's body 'I wanna see what you look like with your shirt off' Sasuke choked and Ino grinned. She stood up and walked back toward the edge of the river, her body now dry from the heat of the sun. She turned to wink at Sasuke before diving gracefully into the deep blue.

Sasuke didn't move, feeling immensely more awkward than he did before. Hinata cleared her throat and looked over at him. 'That means she wants to get to know you' Hinata said slowly. Sasuke moved his gaze from her cute expression to Gaara's amused one.

'Get in the water you idiot' Gaara commanded as Hinata plaited a strand of his hair.

_Well, who am I to disobey Gaara? _Sasuke thought to himself as he stood, pulling his dark blue shirt over his head and heading for the edge.

* * *

**REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! **

**If you like my story: REVIEW. If you hate my story: REVIEW. If you are a better writer than me, and wanna give me some tips: REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

I don't drink. Like ever. I'm just against it, because being honest, my memory is bad enough as it is and alcohol tends to lesson my ability to recall immensely. So anyways, I don't know if there is such a thing as Cranberry Vodka... But let us just pretend there is and be happy.

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of his lil' buddies so I make no monetary profits from the manifestations of my sick fantasies that include them.

**Only snogging in this chap. Damn it. I know, but you can't rush these things.**

* * *

Chapter Three: **Seven Minutes of Heaven or Hell?**

A campfire was made late in the afternoon as dusk approached. Gaara, who had gained the title of pyromaniac last summer, was subtly kept a safe distance from the flames by Hinata. Chat was carefree and flowing, and much to everyone's surprise, Sasuke was actually interesting when he talked. The person most surprised was Sasuke himself, who'd never had so many different conversations with different people in one day. Naruto seemed happy that the usually-moody, onyx-eyed raven was engaging in the fun, and caught himself wondering if the teme was really all that bad. In fact he was clever and funny (even if his humour was a little dark) and not to mention he was crazy-attractive. Like seriously, Sasuke in him swimming trunks and nothing else: it was enough to make anyone drool. This thought unnerved Naruto and he tightened his arm around Sakura's waist. _Hells yeah! _Inner-Sakura yelled. Outer-Sakura was more restrained. She smiled, leaned in closer to Naruto and rested her head on his shoulder.

The friends got comfortable around the fire as the sun lay down to rest for the evening, throwing the last of its rays above the treetops before disappearing completely. The stifling heat they'd been basking in all day slowing drained away, but the clearing kept at a comfortable summer-nights temperature.

'So,' Ino said, taking a swig of cranberry vodka before passing the bottle to Sasuke. 'How did you like your first day with the freaks?' She asked, gesturing around the circle at everyone; Naruto cuddled up with Sakura; Gaara, Hinata and Neji all sitting in a row on the log; Kiba beside Chouji, sharing a packet of crisps; and Tenten and Shikamaru sitting cross-legged facing each other, in the middle of an intense staring contest.

'You know,' Sasuke said after a few moments in thought 'it wasn't half bad' he said and swallowed a mouthful of cranberry joy, feeling the burn as the liquid travelled down his throat and then the heat in his stomach. Sasuke meant it; he'd actually had the most fun than he'd had in a long time, if he chose to block out the memories of Naruto and Sakura locked in lover's embrace, pashing in the river for a good chunk of the day. He shook his head. Why did it bother him so much?

Sasuke passed the bottle on to Gaara who smelled it and grimaced before handing it to Hinata. To everyone's surprise she didn't pass it straight to Neji, and instead took a hearty gulp of the liquid.

'Right on, Hinata!' Kiba bellowed from the other side of the fire and everyone laughed. Hinata wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and a subtle blush could be seen on her cheeks in the light of the fire.

Tenten suddenly fell back sighing, folding her arms under her head and resting on them. 'You win Shika,' she said, staring up into the cloudless sky where stars were beginning to wake up for the night and shine. She smiled to herself. Shika had _really _nice eyes.

Shikamaru stood and brushed himself off 'You'll beat me next time, T' he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He walked over to Naruto's car, leaned through the open passenger window and switched on the radio. Absolute80s FM blasted the funk of _Blondie_ through the clearing and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He sauntered back to the circle as Ino exclaimed 'I LOVE THIS SONG' and began giggling.

'Obviously someone's had a little too much liquid wonder' Naruto laughed, reaching behind him to pull the ice-box in front of him. 'How about we have something a little lighter?' He said as he lifted a can of beer out. Water rolled down the can and dripped from Naruto's fingers and Ino scrunched her face up at the suggestion. She looked at it for a couple more seconds before sighing. 'Fine' she pouted, grabbing the can from Naruto's hand. She looked around the circle, a devilish grin spreading across her face. Hinata gave a little yelp at Ino's face in the flickering light of the fire. 'Let's play a game' the devious blonde suggested.

* * *

When everyone was joyously intoxicated the drinking games were ceased and a new game was started.

At first Sasuke had thought that eighteen and nineteen year olds playing truth or dare was stupid. The game was for teenagers at sleepovers and alcohol-free parties. It was a childish game designed to embarrass one's peers. It wasn't for practically-adults camping in the summer. Like I said before, this was at first. After a few rounds with the "freaks" Sasuke quickly realised that age did not bring maturity, it brought more imagination, which equalled more fun. Nobody chose truth, except Shikamaru, who was too lazy to do any dares, and thanks to everyone's scheming minds the dares were deliciously outrageous, and _very _entertaining to watch. Not so entertaining to perform. So far he'd had to eat a beetle, run down to the river and jump in naked (risky considering night-time is when eels come out to play, and if those cheeky fuckers bite onto anything, they don't let go…) and drink beer from the hollow of Ino's neck, much to her enjoyment.

It was Ino's turn and everyone held their breath. Ino made up the best dares but no one really wanted to be the one she picked. She picked Naruto. 'Truth or dare honey-cake?' she slurred. Naruto grinned. 'Dare'.

'Awright' she said, cupping her chin with her and tapping her cheek, mock-thinking. 'I dare you to go into the forest over there with… hmmm' she peered round the circle at her friends faces, her eyes stopping on Sakura. Sakura eyes widened, begging Ino to say her name. '… wiiith' a sly smile crept onto her lips 'SASUKE!' She yelled, laughing. 'I dare you to go into the forest with Sasuke for "seven minutes in heaven"'. She giggled. Sasuke sat frozen in shock, mouth hanging open as he watched Naruto's reaction. Naruto's face showed no emotions apart from a sort of pondering look.

'No one like a passer,' Ino sung 'no one likes a chicken,' she chuckled 'no one likes a–'

'I accept the dare' Sasuke's heart raced. Did he actually just hear those words from Naruto's mouth?

'W-what?' Sasuke stammered.

'I ain't no passer. And I am definitely not a chicken' Naruto said standing and brushing dirt and grass from his shorts. He walked over to Sasuke and pulled the stunned raven up. 'C'mon' he said striding towards the forest.

Sasuke followed silently behind, missing the dirty glare Sakura was giving him.

'We'll know if you cheat, Nar!' Ino called after them.

Naruto raised his right arm above his head and flagged his middle finger back at Ino. Ino laughed and turned back to face the circle just as everyone burst into uncontrollable laughter. Sakura was the only one who didn't find the situation funny and sat with her arms crossed firmly over her chest, a sour expression turning her usually beautiful face ugly. 'Lighten up, Sakura' Ino gasped out, in between a wave of laughter 'Sasuke is hardly Naruto's type'. Everyone burst out laughing again. All Naruto's friends knew he was bi-sexual, but Sasuke was definitely NOT the kind of guy he'd ever been attracted to. Naruto argued with his friends when they suggested he had a "type", but it was obvious that he was attracted to certain attributes, not necessarily physical (although it could be noted that Naruto knew how to reel in some good-lookin' fish). All of Naruto's previous male partners had been avid socialites, fun party-animals that in general loved life. Sasuke was almost the complete opposite of these, with his dark, brooding personality and tendency for anti-social behaviour. Sakura ran all this through her head as she watched the two teen's shadows dissipate into the darkness and it should have given her some peace of mind, except the saying that "opposites attract" kept buzzing around in there too. _Damn you, Ino Pig! _Inner-Sakura screamed. Outer-Sakura was getting pretty close to yelling it too.

* * *

Thankfully there was an almost full moon in the sky tonight, so the two teens weren't in complete darkness. The pair hadn't spoken at all so Sasuke jumped when Naruto stopped and said 'Through here?' gesturing to side of the path where there was a little bit of space among the tightly packed trees.

Sasuke nodded, and then realising Naruto probably couldn't see the gesture let out a forced 'Hn'. His palms were sweating and his heart beating on his chest like a hammer against cloth.

'I hope you know I'm not ok with you touching me, dobe' Sasuke spat callously at Naruto, following him into the little area.

'I hope you know… I don't _wanna _touch you, teme' Naruto bit back, stopping in his tracks. He turned to face Sasuke and the moonlight shone on his face, revealing the blue diamonds sparkling with anger. Sasuke bit his lip. The dobe was so sexy, especially when he was irritated.

Naruto watched Sasuke with anger-filled eyes, imagination running wild as the raven bit his lip almost seductively. _Ohh… he's so… HOT! _Naruto unconsciously stepped forward. Taking Naruto's movement as a threat, Sasuke took a step back only to be stopped by a tree behind him.

'Are we… uh' the raven gulped 'gonna do anything?'

Naruto took another step forward. Unsure of whether he was initiating the "seven minutes in heaven" or just about to swing a fist, Sasuke pressed his back to the tree.

'I'm NOT a passer' Naruto said, crushing his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke's body tensed as Naruto worked his lips on his, but giving in to the feeling and his immense attraction to the blonde, he relaxed and began moving his lips too. Getting this response, Naruto opened his eyes and saw the raven's were tightly shut, dark eyelashes beautifully fanned over porcelain cheeks. Naruto closed his eyes too and ran his tongue along the crease of Sasuke's lips. Sasuke let out an involuntary moan as he allowed Naruto entrance. The sound send a thrill through the blonde and he bunched his hands into fists to stop himself from crying out in pleasure. Their tongues began to dance as Sasuke's hands found their way into Naruto's soft blonde spikes. Naruto's pair ran up Sasuke's body and cupped either side of his smooth face. The kiss increased in intensity and Naruto pressed his body right against Sasuke. The raven felt his face flush at the heat of Naruto's body on his. This was going as he'd secretly been hoping it would. Naruto's hands were on him, stroking, touching, squeezing… 'Oh god…' Sasuke breathed out as Naruto broke their lips apart and moved his down Sasuke's neck, kissing and nipping. Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's back hitching his shirt up, smiling at the gasp Naruto let out at the feel of Sasuke's elegant fingers ghosting on his skin. Naruto returned his lips to Sasuke's and for seven minutes the two teen's hatred for one another was transformed into passion. They came out of the forest feeling dazed and weak at the knees. Neither spoke as they stumbled back to the campfire but it was obvious that they both had many questions sitting on the tip of their tongues. The pair arrived back aware that all eyes were watching them with amusement. Ino took one look at Sasuke's unkempt hair and burst into laughter.

Picking a leaf and a piece of bark from the dark mess that was the raven's hair, she looked from him to Naruto and then back to him, an amused look on her face. 'Did you boys have fun?'

* * *

**PLIZ REVIEW MAH STORY :) XOXOXOX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

So I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I sure as hell am, although I wish Sasuke would pull himself together. JEEZE.

**Disclaimer: **

You know I don't own Naruto and Company, because if I did this would be an episode draft and some poor animator would be having to turn my dreams into a steamy reality.

**No warning for this chapter. Maybe just a little one for inappropriate language. **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter Four: **What Are We Feeling?**

For the blonde and the raven the rest of the night was awkward to say the least. They were both thankful that all the "freaks" were too pissed to notice their unusual silence. Well, it was unusual for Naruto, less so for Sasuke, but still.

Since Naruto's return from the forest, Sakura clung to his side like plastic-wrap. He was in a kind of daze and hardly noticed the desperation of the pink-haired girl. All her attempts at snogging Naruto were thwarted, as he wriggled away from her whenever she got close. Obviously _something _had happened in the forest, Sakura just wasn't sure what. She glared at Sasuke through the flames and saw that he was in a similar state to Naruto. _What the royal fuck?! Ino! If you'd just said my name it would've been me pashing Naruto in the forest instead of that pale creeper over there. _Inner-Sakura was fuming – as was Outer, but she had the good sense to hide it.

* * *

Everyone – if we ignore for a moment Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura – talked long into the night, laughing and enjoying the funky atmosphere _Absolute80s_ was creating. When people started falling asleep on each other it was decided that the evening of fun was over, and everyone started getting ready for bed. Empty cans of beer were left forgotten in the grass by the almost dead fire.

The girls were all in one tent, and the boys had two. Luckily Naruto and Sasuke were NOT in the same tent. How awkward would _that _be? Sasuke was in a tent with Gaara and Neji, and Naruto was with Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji. Everyone piled into their sleeping-bags after some half-hearted, drunken 'G'nights', and then the clearing was silent. At the start of the evening Cicada's had been singin' their little insect hearts out, but it was too late in the night for even them to be awake. Only a gentle rustling of the summer breeze through the trees could be heard.

* * *

Gaara and Neji had fallen asleep as their heads hit their pillows, Sasuke however was wide awake. He rolled onto his side, facing away from his friends, trying to get comfortable. Following a few very long minutes of tossing and turning, trying in vain to calm his racing thoughts Sasuke opened his eyes. _So… I'm not tired at all, _he thought sighing inwardly. He sat up, looking in astonishment at Neji and Gaara sleeping like two spoons in a cutlery drawer. _Ok that's weird. _He shook his head in confusion. Sasuke sat there for a few minutes, rubbing his eyes with his palms, going over what had happened in the forest again and again and again. Obviously he knew that it was a dare, but _god_ it had felt so passionate. Did Naruto have feelings other than hatred for him? No, that would be too good to be true. _But, oh god, oh god… Naruto was a good kisser and… _Sasuke's face flared up in embarrassment at his own thoughts.

Thinking that some fresh air would clear his mind, Sasuke left the tent as quietly as he could, only to find that someone else had had the same idea. Naruto looked up from where he was sitting and blue eyes met onyx in the light of the moon. Blush crept over Naruto's cheeks and he looked down. Sasuke didn't know what to do. It would be weird if he didn't say anything, but it could be potentially weirder if he did, so he just stood there staring at Naruto.

'Come sit' Naruto patted the ground beside him but didn't look up. Sasuke took a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other. He sat and crossed his legs, eyes wandering, not sure what to focus on.

Naruto picked up a stick off the ground and poked the dying embers of the campfire. 'So that kiss was interesting' the blonde bombshell announced. A smiled played on his lips.

'Hn' Sasuke replied, heart racing. What did he mean by _interesting_?

Naruto scratched the back of his head 'I... uh... wouldn't be against doing it again sometime' he said, turning to observe Sasuke's reaction. The raven opened his eyes wide in surprise. He moved them from the ground, up Naruto's body, pausing when he got to the rose coloured lips. _Damn it. Why does he have to be so bloody attractive?_ He examined the three straight scars on both Naruto's cheeks that almost looked like whiskers. _God… Yes Naruto, I wanna kiss you too. I want to have your hands all over my body and I want to touch you all over too. I want to fuck you right here under the moonlight. _Sasuke's mind was shouting, urging him to say these things to Naruto. Finally their eyes met again and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at the emotions swirling in the stunning blue orbs. Sasuke said nothing. He hoped Naruto couldn't read what he was thinking just by looking at his eyes. To Naruto's disappointment he couldn't see _any_ emotion in Sasuke's dark eyes whatsoever.

Thinking Sasuke's lack of response was enough of an answer Naruto stood up, laughing as he did so. He shook his head, mentally punching himself in the face 'I guess that was stupid.' He walked back towards the tents, heart feeling all knotted up in his chest. If only Sasuke had spoken... said something… said anything; Naruto might have ran back and wrapped his arms around the raven and kissed him in the moonlight and both their hearts would have been spared. But Sasuke said nothing. He just sat and watched as Naruto unzipped his tent.

The blonde looked back and smiled. It was a false smile that didn't reach his eyes. The sad blue eyes contradicting the smile sent a dagger right through Sasuke's heart. 'Night teme' Naruto said leaning down to get into the tent. Just before Naruto's head disappeared from sight Sasuke could've sworn he saw a single tear sliding down his scarred cheek, glinting in the starlight.

'Dobe' Sasuke growled softly.

_What the fuck was that?! _Inner-Sasuke yelled. _He SAID he wouldn't be against freaking sticking his tongue down your throat again! Isn't that what you want? Why the flying fuck didn't you say anything?!_

Sasuke shook his head, putting aside the silly notion that maybe Naruto liked him the way he liked Naruto. 'We have always hated each other, and we always will' he whispered, trying to convince his aching heart.

In the cramped tent Naruto lay down, bundled in his sleeping-bag and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to understand what he was feeling. He couldn't get the image of those onyx eyes out of his head. Those dark orbs that showed no emotion. Was Sasuke really a cold bastard like his eyes suggested, or was he just an expert at hiding how he felt?

Before Naruto fell asleep he forced himself to let go of all the craziness in his mind. He would NOT let this first night ruin his whole week. Everyone was going to have a damn good time, including Sasuke, and Naruto would make sure of it.

* * *

**I'd love some hearty reviews people, although please note I prefer constructive criticism to destructive criticism. XOXO **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

I'll try update the next chap faster. So sorry this one is so... I dunno... Anti-climatic. I had a really bad day. The whole town had a power-cut and I hadn't saved my chapter and damn freaking Pages doesn't have a auto-recover system so I spent a lot of time crying and then getting angry then crying some more. Then I got around to rewriting it. So bear with... the chapter was MUCH longer but all of this is written up from memory... *SOB*. So I hope it is still enjoyable. and the next chap will come soon.

**Disclaimer:**

You know I don't own Naruto and co. Why would you even say that?

No need for warnings... *more sobbing*

* * *

Chapter five: **Awkward...**

The next morning Sasuke had stayed in his tent as long as possible, expecting the worst possible scenario, which included a lot of awkward silence and avoidance of eye contact. The reality was somewhat different. The "freaks" had a way of making everything gloriously simple and comfortable. Naruto seemed to have completely forgotten the events of last night, and Sasuke suspected that everyone else's memories were hazy from the point the drinking games had started. The only person who was treating him different was Sakura and Sasuke couldn't care less about the pink-haired bimbo; he had no patience for girls like her.

A collapsible table had been set up and everyone sat around it chatting exuberantly as Kiba and Ino cooked bacon and pancakes on the camping stove Gaara had brought.

'So something you brought was actually needed' Sasuke said to the redhead jokingly, trying to engage in the carefree atmosphere his friends' happy, morning chatting was creating. It wasn't working. The "freaks'" fun bubble didn't seem to include him this morning.

Gaara looked blankly at Sasuke. 'Was that supposed to be funny?' he asked.

Everyone cracked up but Naruto's laughter rang louder than than anyone else's and the sound ripped Sasuke back into his gloom. He looked over at the blonde, sitting at the opposite end to him, between Sakura and Shikamaru. How could the dobe be so nonchalant? How could he be so... normal? Sasuke saw Sakura giving him the evil eye so he looked away.

Naruto glanced over to Sasuke for a moment. The teme's face was void of any emotion, save for a glimpse of amusement. _He doesn't look any different than he did yesterday... _Naruto was beginning to think that the crazy, sexy, red-hot passion he'd felt kissing the Uchiha last night was one-sided.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were pulled from their thoughts as Ino yelled 'Breakfast is served!' She threw her arms up and the spatula in her hand slipped and went flying, hitting Kiba in the noggin before landing in the grass with a soft thud. 'Oooowwwww!' Kiba cried in surprise and pain. 'You clumsy bit-'

'Aw sorry mate' Ino interrupted patting Kiba's back as he rubbed his head. 'Yeah so anyways...' Ino turned back to the entertained faces of her friends. 'Breakfast is served, so serve yourself' she grinned and gestured dramatically to the steaming stack of pancakes and bacon.

'Women' Shikamaru muttered. Chouji grunted in agreement.

Sakura went to get up but Naruto stopped her. 'Don't honey, I'll get yours' he said standing up. Sakura looked confused for a moment then grinned. _Aw yeah! that's right, I'm his _**_honey _**_now._

'Alright' outer-Sakura said, passing her plate to him, trying to stay calm. Inner-Sakura wasn't quite so reserved. _FUCK YEAH! TAKE MY PLATE NARU! YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT FROM ME, JUST KEEP UP THE "HONEY"S! _

Naruto snuck a look over at Sasuke as he walked over to the camp stove, trying to read a reaction (if there even was one) to the "honey" he'd let slip. It wasn't like him to toy with Sakura's feelings like this but he wanted Sasuke to show some kind of response. The teme was so above everything, even emotions it seemed; he didn't so much as flinch.

Sasuke felt physically strained trying to shove any feelings about what he'd just heard Naruto say down as deep as he could. _I guess the pink bimbo was there first. I mean jsut think about the way Naruto and her were carrying on in the river... _

Naruto was crushed. Sasuke really was a cold bastard. After this realization Naruto felt himself relax. Sasuke wasn't angry at him, and there wasn't any awkwardness between them. Everything could go back to normal. _Yippee..._

Sasuke noticed the change in Naruto almost immediately. The dobe was making eye contact with him again and he was being his own stupid, cheerful self.

'Pass the maple syrup, Uchiha' Naruto yelled. 'Ino! Bacon!'

* * *

'So I really think Naruto likes me. Like, a lot. Like, maybe he even lov- TENTEN! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!' Sakura screamed at Tenten, who was snapped out of her daze.

'Huh? Oh yeah, sure' Tenten went back to watching Shikamaru across the other side of the clearing.

'UGH!' Sakura stormed over to Gaara and Hinata sitting at the now empty collapsible table. The two never seemed apart these days. 'Gaara, go away for a bit.' Sakura commanded. Slowly Gaara stood.

Hinata put her hand on his arm 'No you don't have to go...'

'Yes he does. I need to chat with you'. Sakura said nothing more until Gaara was out of earshot. She sat and grabbed at Hinata's arm excitedly. 'I think Naruto has, like, really strong feelings for me' She squealed.

Cute little Hinata blushed 'Oh, congratulations Sakura. How do you know?'

'Well,' Sakura began, sounding like she was really glad Hinata had asked 'first of all, yesterday we were like full on pashing in the river, like, Naru had his tongue halfway down my throat, and if that wasn't proof enough, I could totally _feel _how excited he was. If you know what I mean' by the looks of the bright shade of red Hinata's face had gone, she most definitely did know what Sakura meant.'Yeah so anyways' the pink-haired girl continued 'last night when that Ino-pig made Naruto and Sasuke go into the forest to make out, my honey-haired babe came back, like, totally weirded out. Like, he was probably thinking about me the whole time they were kissing and now he feels strange about it. Like, he probably feels like he's betrayed me, and that's why he's being extra special nice and gentlemanly to me' Hinata nodded and gasped in amazement.

'You are so lucky, Sakura. Naruto is so into you' Hinata said sincerely.

Sakura heard a husky laugh from behind her. She spun around to glare at Ino.

'My ears are burning' Ino sang.

'Ugh, go away you pig, me and Hinata are having a _mature_ conversation' she dragged out the "mature". 'So please go away.'

Ino smirked. 'If believing in far-fetched fantasies is mature then I'll leave you _grown ups _to it' She turned and began to walk away. One step, two steps, three steps and then...

'FANTASIES?!' Sakura screamed, jumping up and grabbing Ino. She spun the blonde around to face her. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FANTASIES?!'

'Sakura honey, Naruto doesn't feel the same way you do.'

'What?! Are you seriously trying that on me?! Just cause you want him doesn't mean you can just break up our relationsh-'

'Uh! Excu-uuse me, sweetie.' Ino interrupted the pink-head. 'I don't know what gave you the impression that I like him that way, but I don't. I'm just trying to get the truth out there. Naru hasn't got the hots for you any more'

Sakura was fuming. Naruto totally had the "hots" for her. 'Did you not see us in the river just yesterday?! He's _got _feelings. He is in love.'

'I agree.' Ino said.

'Wha-' Sakura looked surprised. Was Ino actually agreeing with her? 'Are you serious?'

Ino nodded. 'I _know _Naruto, and he's got it bad,' she said smiling a little 'just... not for you.'

'What the hell, Ino-pig! Why would you say that? I thought we were supposed to be friends!' Sakura yelled.

'We are friends, Saku,' Ino said, leaning her arm on Sakura's shoulder 'Which is why I'm telling you. I'm sparing your feelings. I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself.' The way Ino said this sounded like she really would like to see Sakura do something to embarrass herself.

Sakura shrugged away from Ino. 'What do you know anyways. You just like stirring the shit.'

Ino walked away smiling and tapping the side of her nose with her index finger.

'UGH UGH UGH UGH!' Sakura yelled and twirled around in anger. 'C'mon Hinata, let's go swimming!'

* * *

Gaara was about to engage in a "heart to heart" of sorts with Sasuke, which was something he did very rarely (if ever), about how Sasuke was. The raven was acting strangely Gaara had observed and he was worried that perhaps his anti-social friend was having a bad time on this trip.

Hinata came with Sakura and whisked him away before he could say anything, but he swore he saw a bit of relief wash over Sasuke's face when he saw he was alone in the clearing.

* * *

**REVIEW MY HONEYS! I wanna hear your opinions :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

I'm hoping that people aren't going a bit OOC... To me, Ino would be like this in this situation. I'm quite enjoying her sass, I hope you guys are too.

I'm sorry if anyone likes Sakura, but I really DON'T and that's why I'm portraying her as such a bimbo.

Another thing I want to apologize for is the language in pervious chapters. I just write how my mind thinks and I didn't realise how much swearing there is... Like three sentences in a row I saw "fuck" or "fucking" and I hope that doesn't put people off. Personally I think swearing makes things more passionate...

**Disclaimer:**

I don't and will never own Naruto and co. *Tear slides down my cheek*

**Warning: **

Nothing to worry bout in this chapter fellas. That's what I'm warning you about...

* * *

Chapter Six:** I. AM. CUPID. **

Sakura was too stubborn to accept the Pig's information. She decided that instead of confronting Naruto about what Ino had told her, she'd test him instead. Down at the river, where everyone was swimming or sunbathing on the warm rocks, Sakura dropped her towel to the ground, revealing her too-tiny not-sure-if-it-can-be-considered-clothing bikini. Hinata gasped with embarrassment. Tenten and Shikamaru, who were sitting a few metres away enjoying the warmth of summer, rolled their eyes. The determined pink-haired girl made her way to the edge of the river, making an obvious show out of it.

Naruto who'd been playing a game with Kiba and Chouji in the river turned around when Kiba wolf-whistled at Sakura. The blonde's eyes opened wider in surprise when he saw Sakura and her very revealing bikini. Slowly Sakura sashayed into the river, succeeding at being irresistible. When she was up to waist in water, a metre away from Naruto, she bit her bottom lip seductively and looked into Naruto's incredible blue eyes. There was definitely excitement in his eyes. _Naruto you pass phase one of my test. _Sakura smiled. _Now for phase two. _

* * *

Ino smiled with satisfaction. She loved being so good at reading people. At times she felt like she could literally get in other peoples mind. Sakura was the easiest to manipulate. The pink-haired girl was so shallow, Ino didn't have to look far to know exactly what she was thinking. Uchiha Sasuke however, was a completely different story. The onyx-eyed raven had his emotions stuffed so deep inside him that Ino sweared he could be screaming with excitement inside and anyone around him would think he was bored out of his mind.

Ino sauntered over to Sasuke and plopped down beside him. His bare feet curled in the grass and he turned to face her, surprised. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. Sasuke looked blankly at her for a few seconds before looking back in front of him.

'I thought I was alone.' The raven spoke. 'Why aren't you with the others?' He asked.

Ino picked at the grass. 'I wanted to talk to you…' Ino said smiling to herself.

'Hn.' Sasuke said.

'It's about Naruto.' Ino explained, enjoying the way she got Sasuke's attention immediately with just one word.

Sasuke tried to stay calm. 'What about the idiot?' He mumbled.

'Well…' Ino grinned. She loved situations like this, getting involved in other people's love-life. 'He's totally got the hots for you and I thought you should know.'

Sasuke choked. Ino's eyes narrowed. She wasn't sure if this was a good response. 'W-what? A-a-are you sure?' Sasuke spluttered.

'He doesn't know that I know. But it's obvious. But that's not all I wanted to say…' Ino was struggling to read Sasuke's reaction. He could be either an extreme homophobic who was absolutely freaked out about a guy liking him, or he could be seriously excited 'cause he had the "hots" for Naruto too. _God this is making my head hurt. Why can't he just experience emotions the way normal people do._

Sasuke said nothing, knowing that if he tried to speak it would come out all weird. So he just waited for Ino to continue.

'As one of Naruto's best friends, I want to know how you feel about _him._' Ino looked at Sasuke's face: Nothing. No expression.

'Huh?' Sasuke managed to squeeze out. Ino observed him for a few moments, feeling very confused. What did Sasuke's lack of answer mean? Then suddenly, Ino understood. She understood completely.

'You've totally got a hard-on for Nar!' Ino laughed, grabbing Sasuke's arm. His eyes widened comically and she laughed even more 'You are completely into him! You want him the same way he wants you!' She sighed with satisfaction and then suddenly she was hyped up again. 'Ohmigosh!' She yelled 'Is it because of me? You know… 'cause of the "seven minutes in heaven"?' she gasped and yelped in glee 'I'm cupid!' She yelled 'I'm bloody, freaking CUPID!'

'You are way too happy about this,' Sasuke huffed, finally letting his emotions show on his face 'and no, I've liked Naruto for a while.'

Ino yelped again. 'Sasuke do you know how lucky you are?!' She screamed. 'Naruto _wants _you! He doesn't want bimbini-Sakura's tongue down his throat! HE WANTS YOURS! A-hah-hah!' Ino was so excited. Although Sasuke had said it wasn't the "Seven minutes in heaven" that made him like Nar, she still felt like cupid. And she liked this feeling. She wanted more.

Ino jumped up, startling Sasuke. 'I'm glad we had this chat, hon.' She gave him a friendly peck on the cheek before running off. 'Talk later!' She yelled back to him, and then she was gone, and Sasuke was once again sitting alone in the clearing. He felt immensely better than he had a couple of minutes ago though. Ino was slightly too energetic for his tastes but he liked her a lot. She was his cupid; His bringer of good news; His friend…

* * *

Sakura left the water feeling pretty damn pleased with herself. Naruto had _definitely _passed her test. After a brief snogging spree – due to the awkward coughing from their friends – she and the blonde seeked out a more private part of the river explore each other's bodies. She had undone her top and Naruto hadn't complained… In fact, he'd done the very opposite.

Sakura would've done _it _right there in the river if Naruto had wanted to, but after half an hour of tongue-tango and groping each other, he wanted food and so they swam back to the normal part of the river.

Ino couldn't have been more wrong. Naruto was totally in love with her. There was no denying the electricity between them.

* * *

Naruto felt dirty. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed doing sexy things with Sakura in the river; it was just that every time he closed his eyes he would imagine that someone else's hands were on his body. He'd imagine that it was someone else's tongue was down his throat. And damn it, every time his eyelids met and Sasuke's face would pop into his mind, it would turn him on even more. He knew Sakura was hinting at taking it one step further but he couldn't do it. It would feel too wrong, and he felt bad for Sakura. He didn't find her unattractive, but it wasn't _her_ body he wanted. He ached for Sasuke.

Naruto followed Sakura out of the water. She wrapped her towel around her body and made her way back to the clearing. Everyone had already left and Naruto sat down by himself. This morning he'd thought the thing with Sasuke was over. He'd thought his feelings were gone once he realised the raven's were never there. Apparently not: The stupid teme had his grips unknowingly on Naruto's heart and they weren't going anyway anytime soon. He sighed. _Well damn…_

Ino, with her brilliant skill of catching people by themselves, came ambling excitedly up to Naruto. She practically threw herself down beside him. 'Nar, ma boy,' She said, ignoring his surprised expression. 'I have something very, incredibly exciting to tell you!' She squealed, almost blurting out what she knew. _No,_ she thought. _I wanna make him sweat first. Heh heh heh. _

'Yeah?' Naruto said, unsure what direction this conversation was going in.

'I've just had a little chat with our Uchiha…' Her lips turned up at the corner 'a _very _interesting chat.' She said. Naruto gulped. What had they talked about?

'Well, it was more of a heart-to-heart…' Ino continued.

'Huh… Oh… what was it about?' Naruto tried to sound indifferent, but Ino knew he was dying to hear what she came to say.

'Oh… well I know you are totally into Sasuke so I told him and then I asked hi–'

'YOU DID WHAT?!' Naruto interrupted. 'W-WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!'

Ino didn't react to Naruto's yelling. Calmly she said 'Look, he had a right to know and honey,' She patted Naruto's knee and looked passively at Naruto's angry face 'it's not polite to interrupt.'

Naruto glared at her. 'You've ruined everything. He won't even look at me now. He'll feel awkward…' Naruto put his head in his hands and Ino rubbed his back.

'If you had let me finish, you would know that I asked Sasuke how he feels about you. And he wants you the way you want him, Nar.' Ino smiled as Naruto lifted his head and looked into her eyes, searching for truth in her words.

'I dunno…' Naruto said slowly 'He didn't seem very interested when I talked to him last night… or this morning for that matter…'

'He wants to talk to you tonight, down here by the river.' Ino grinned. _Cupid strikes again! _

'What does he want to talk about?' Naruto asked, heart beating faster. Was it true? Did Sasuke like him the same way? It hadn't seemed that way this morning. In fact, after their make-out session in the forest the teme had been more distant and uninterested in him. What could he want to talk about? Unless… Maybe he didn't want to talk… _If only. _

'I can guess.' Ino said, her voice suggestive. 'Just don't talk to him till tonight… okay?' the blonde instructed.

'Okay…' Naruto agreed, checking Ino's face again for any signs that she was lying. It looked like she was telling the truth. She stood to leave. Naruto grabbed her hand. 'Thank you, Ino.' He said sincerely. Ino just nodded. Her cupid mood-bar was full again. _I should do this more often, _she thought to herself as she left Naruto deep in thought by the river. _I. AM. CUPID. _

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FASTER, OR IF I AM A TERRIBLE WRITER AND YOU WANT TO GIVE ME SOME WELL-NEEDED ADVICE. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

Holy Maloney I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update! I have been stressing about exams and such... trying to study. Ha! What a joke. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I'll try update sooner than I did this time. GHEE I'M SLACK!

Also, I actually began watching and reading Naruto again and I feel so bad about how I've portrayed Sakura in this story. I was so sure I hated her but in reality she's the only one who makes Naruto's stupidity bearable. They balance each other out. :( I'M SORRY SAKURA! REALLY I HAVE RESPECT FOR YOU! (I just sorta don't want you getting in the way of Sasuke and Naru's love...)

**Disclaimer:**

I really don't own Nar and Co. They aren't mine. So yeah.

* * *

Chapter Seven: **Curiosity Killed The Relationship**

"Are you sure? I am uncertain as to whether you can be trusted…" Sasuke watched Ino with suspicion. She drew a halo around her head with her finger.  
"Would I lie to you, baby?" She said voice smooth like honey.  
Sasuke raised a quizzical eyebrow. "That remains to be seen…" He said. The raven wanted what Ino was saying to be true, he really did (I mean we know how much he wanted it to be true), but Naruto wanting to talk to him tonight, alone, at the river: It was too good to be true.  
"Look, he told me to tell you, _'__I want to talk to you down at the river, tonight, after everyone__'__s in their tents.__'_, why on earth would I make something like that up?!" Ino asked feeling slightly frustrated.  
"But why would he say not to talk to him till then?" Sasuke asked, anxiety or excitement (he couldn't tell which) pulling on his heart.  
Ino nudged the raven suggestively. "He's probably trying to be mysterious." She looked amused "although, to tell you the truth, he's the most obvious person I know." She winked at Sasuke, laughing at his confused expression.  
Ino swaggered away, a grin spread right across her face. _I love matchmaking_, she sighed with contentment.  
Sasuke sat down at the table, elbow on the top of it, resting his head on his hand. He watched everybody lazing around, sunbathing on their towels, warming up after swimming in the river all day. Naruto was sitting cross-legged with his back to Sasuke, five metres away. The blonde was seemingly oblivious to the intense, onyx gaze on his back.  
_"…So that kiss was interesting…" …"I wouldn't be against doing it again sometime…"_ Naruto's words from the previous night were echoing through Sasuke's brain. _"…that kiss…" "…wouldn't be against doing it again…"_ An Uchiha's mind is a strange place. Something so obvious to a 'normal' person was like a freaking twenty sided rubik's cube to Sasuke. He found people in general annoying, so he'd never bothered to try to understand them. It seemed that with any simple phrase there could be several underlying emotions beneath it. This confuckulated Sasuke and he'd started reading too much into what Naruto had said. _Did he mean it literally or figuratively? What does it mean if it's figuratively? Was it actually a joke__?__ sarcasm perhaps? Maybe he really does want to kiss me again__…__ But he can__'__t__…__ Surely not__…__ Perhaps what he said was slang for, __"__Don__'__t ever touch me again, Uchiha__!" __ Ugh! _Sasuke sighed. _Why am I such a social retard?_

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke kept their distance from each other all afternoon, each thinking that it was the other's wish to do so. Ino wasn't stupid; she knew they'd realise what she'd done once they met at the river, but she was counting on the fact that they would have other _things _on their minds at that point.

Sakura noticed that Naruto was ignoring Sasuke and she thought that it was a good sign. The pink-haired bimbini didn't notice however, that he was also distancing himself from her.

"Na-ru-to!" Sakura waved Naruto over. She, Hinata, Neji and Kiba had set up volleyball net and were playing. Reluctantly he walked over to them and sat on the grass beside Gaara. The pair sat in comfortable silence for a while, just watching the game. Gaara looked over to Sasuke, who lying under a tree across the clearing reading a book.

"Do you think Sasuke is having a bad time?" Gaara asked.

"Huh?" Naruto followed his gaze to the lounging raven. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, he's just acting strange. Well, I suppose he always acts strange… but he's being a different kind of strange."

Naruto picked a daisy from the grass and began removing the petals one by one. "I dunno… I don't really know him that much." How true that was. Naruto began thinking that Sasuke and his 'relationship' (whatever that was) didn't have much substance. Presently the feelings he had for the dark-haired man were all physical.

"Hmmn. Well, maybe he is having fun. He's awfully good at hiding how he feels… but still."

Naruto almost got up and walked over to the Uchiha, but he didn't want to anger him. He'd said he wanted to talk at the river alone, so Naruto would have to wait.

* * *

Sasuke had reread the same paragraph in his book at least thirty times and he still couldn't remember what was happening in the story. He looked up from the pages and admired the 'freaks', who all had this amazing way of having fun with anything they did. Tenten was hanging everyone's wet towels up on a makeshift clothes line and she was laughing at something Shikamaru had said. _How does one have fun doing such a mundane task? _He looked over to the group playing volleyball: happy faces, red cheeks from the sun. There was laughter also; So much laughter. Sasuke felt happy just watching them, although to an onlooker he would have looked bored. He glanced in Naruto's direction. The blonde was sitting with Gaara, picking at the grass beside him and chatting. Sasuke willed the day to go faster, and then changed his mind and wished for the night to never come. Of course it did come.

* * *

"Night!"

"G'night"

"Sweet dreams!"

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

"Bugs?!"

The second evening had gone by with much less consumption of alcohol than the previous one. They had a whole week to give themselves liver problems, why rush?

When Hinata suggested everyone go to bed, there was a moment in which Naruto and Sasuke shared a look through the campfire flames. Neither knew what the look meant but both their hearts had skipped a beat when glistening blue diamonds met deep onyx pools.

"I think that sounds like a _brilliant _idea!" Ino had yawned dramatically "Don't you Naruto?" She had nudged the blonde.

"Uh… Yeah, its getting late…" He thought his voice sounded weird, squeaky almost.

_Aw he's feeling nervous, _Ino had thought. _How cute. _

* * *

It was all very well Ino making everyone go to bed, but Sasuke and Naruto didn't want to leave their tents until they were sure everyone was properly asleep, and some just weren't slipping into 'lala land'.

Sasuke and Naruto spent one very long hour waiting for the sounds of slumber from their friends. Sasuke decided that his tent must be the most awkward tent to be in, as Gaara and Neji unconsciously cuddled in their sleep. At least he knew when they'd gone to sleep though. Naruto however, was having trouble differentiating between sleep talking and actual talking coming from Kiba.

Sasuke left his tent first, having abandoned the hope of having his torch with him when Gaara and Neji had started sleep talking dirty to each other. _That _was just too much for the Uchiha. He stumbled across the clearing to the path down to the river, stubbing his bare toe on a hidden tree root. He cursed the moon for hiding like a little baby behind the clouds. It was cool amongst the trees and Sasuke shivered. He began thinking that he should've worn a jacket or something.

Naruto had grown bored of waiting for Kiba's ramblings to cease. _He must be asleep by now, _he thought to himself as he unzipped his sleeping bag. The blonde succeeded in being completely silent as he left the tent, wrapping a blanket round his shoulders like a cape, until he tripped on one of the tent pegs.

"OW! FUCK!" he yelled before he remembered he was trying to be stealthy. _Shit shit shit shit , _he thought, jumping up and down and cradling his foot._ I really hope no one woke up. _He stood for a couple of minutes, listening for the sound of someone waking up. _Phew! _He made his way to the forest path, completely oblivious to the person hiding in the shadows.

_What is he doing? _Sakura thought to herself, as she followed him, keeping a safe distance so he wouldn't notice her.

* * *

A breeze rode over the river making little ripples in the otherwise calm water. Sasuke sat near the edge on a big smooth stone, dipping one toe into the cool water. He swirled the dark liquid with his foot and smiled when he saw the reflection of the moon on the glassy surface. _So you decided to come out after all? _Sasuke looked up at the bright circle in the black sky.

As Naruto reached the river the moon came out from the clouds. The stones glowed silver in the moon's light and Naruto thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful, until he spied the pale Uchiha sitting at the river's edge. Basked in the light of the moon Sasuke looked like an angel.

For a few moments Naruto thought he'd never be able to move from where he stood. He watched Sasuke and his heart began to beat faster. He willed himself to walk.

Sasuke heard the soft crunch of stones behind him and he stood, but didn't turn to face Naruto. The footsteps ceased close behind him and neither spoke. The breeze swept through the trees and caught Sasuke. He shivered, and then heard a slight rustle of fabric. The raven felt a blanket being wrapped around his shoulders.

* * *

Sakura watched from the trees. Naruto paused for a moment. She followed his gaze and dug her fingernails into her palms when she saw what he was looking at. _Uchiha Sasuke. _Sakura growled softly as Naruto walked over to him. Naruto stood behind Sasuke for a moment before removing the blanket around his shoulders and placing it around the Uchiha. _HELL TO THE NO! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?_

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked softly as he stepped forward to stand beside Sasuke.

"I was." Sasuke said. His heart was racing. He just wanted to grab Naruto and tongue-tango till dawn, but he restrained himself. _What did Naruto want to say to him?_

Naruto swallowed. _Is he going to say what he wanted to say? _Sasuke turned to face Naruto. The blonde almost gasped, he'd never seen Sasuke with so much emotion on his face.

* * *

Sasuke stepped toward Naruto. I _have _to get closer, Sakura thought to herself. The moon hid itself behind the clouds and Sasuke and Naruto disappeared from her sights. _Well if I can't see them then they won't be able to see me either. _She stepped out from the trees.

* * *

Sasuke stepped forward without thinking. He'd suddenly found his Uchiha confidence deep inside him and he was going to get what he wanted. Naruto's eyes widened. _Cute, _Sasuke thought. The moon hid once more and the river stones lost their lustre. Sasuke however, Naruto noted, did not.

* * *

Sakura crouched down behind a boulder, a few metres from the pair.

"You said you wouldn't be against doing this again sometime." Sasuke spoke. His voice was velvet and Sakura was jealous. _What wouldn't Naruto be against doing again?_

* * *

Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke put his hand to his cheek. The raven stroked the three scars with his thumb as he spoke. "You said you wouldn't be against doing this again sometime."

The moon peered out from behind the clouds as Sakura peered from behind the boulder. As the river stones glowed and lit up the river Sasuke crushed his lips on Naruto's.

* * *

**Yeah so tell me what you think :) Sorry about my slack updating. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **

So yeah, I wanna thank the peeps who have reviewed, you seem to be enjoying the story so far :) Please if you do like the story, or you have some ideas about where it should be going, or if I am a terrible writer, REVIEW! Because it makes me feel special even if its hate, and then I'll update faster.

This chapter puts Sakura in a less "She's a total bitch" light, cause I was feeling bad for putting so much of my hatred (which I carry around in a bag like fairy dust, ready to sprinkle on unsuspecting victims) on her.

**Disclaimer:**

You know I don't own Naru and co. otherwise there'd be a lot more focus on relationships, especially of the yaoi nature.

Also I don't own anything else like the Rubik's cube, which I think I mentioned in the last chapter.

Basically all I own is my imagination so yeah...

**Warning:**

I suppose I'll put a warning in for mature content in this chapter... But this fic is an M so you should already be prepared for funky happenings.

* * *

Chapter Eight: **In Lust, Not Love.**

The spying girl had felt an array of emotions when Sasuke's lips had met Naruto's: anger, betrayal, sadness and then finally defeat. She had slumped down with her back to the rock, no longer able to watch the object of her affection sucking face with a guy she _knew_ she couldn't compete with. Her depression had been interrupted with anger when she heard a sound very obviously from Naruto; a sound she'd never been able to extract from the blonde during their many make-out/grope sessions. She peered over the boulder and 'eep'ed in embarrassment as Naruto moaned again into the taller boy's mouth. A very flustered Sakura collapsed behind the boulder, her face a bright shade of crimson that clashed horribly with her pink hair. She sat in wait for the moon to hide once again behind the clouds. It must have gotten as embarrassed as Sakura – shining its light on the two boys swapping spit – because it dived behind a dark cloud after Sasuke pulled another explicit moan from Naruto. With a sigh of relief the red-faced, pink-haired spy sprinted back to the forest, wanting to put as much distance between the pair leeching on each other, and herself.

When Sakura reached the clearing, panting and sweaty, she flopped to the grass, laying down in defeat. Her heart felt all knotted up in her chest and she wrapped her arms around her front, trying to keep the cold and the pain away. Rolling onto her side she allowed a tear to slide down her cheek and watched it as it landed on a blade of grass, ran down to the tip and dripped un-ceremoniously to the ground. Sakura lost it then, tears flowing from her eyes like tiny salt rivers, sobbing so hard her head began to hurt. She curled up and wrapped her arms tighter around her own chest, trying to squeeze the pain from her heart. She'd liked Naruto for a long time, much longer than she'd dare admit to the blonde. He was the sun to her, the warmth and fun in her life. She and him, they had history. Why would he throw her to the side like trash so carelessly? It wasn't like the Naruto she knew. The Naruto she knew loved her… didn't he? Sakura's mind flicked to something she'd read graffitied on the wall of the train station's bathroom: _'he was a man in lust, not love'. _Could that be it? she wondered, a new wave of sobbing overcoming her.

* * *

Kiba had woken, and noticing that Naruto was missing from the tent, decided he felt like a midnight walk too. Across the clearing he saw a figure outlined in the starlight. Sakura, he thought it was, although he really couldn't tell with her being all scrunched up like that. He jogged towards her, only to increase his pace when he heard her sobs.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" He asked, falling to his knees beside her and scooping the pink-haired bundle onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she looked up in surprise, her eyes sparkling with tears. She said nothing but wrapped her own arms around his middle and sobbed into his warm chest. Kiba shifted to get more comfortable and sat patiently while Sakura got her crying out of her system. She noticed – in the midst of her crazed sobs – that Kiba smelt really nice; really clean with a sort of earthy undertone. She snuggled closer to his body and rested her head in the nook of Kiba's neck. Absentmindedly Kiba stroked her soft hair in a calming fashion.

Noticing Sakura's tears and whimpering had stopped completely he looked down and was surprised to see that the girl had fallen quite completely to sleep. He smiled slightly to himself and lay back on the grass, careful not to jostle her. And he fell asleep on the soft grass, beneath the glittering stars of the warm summer night, Haruna Sakura sleeping blissfully in his arms, feeling content albeit slightly confused.

* * *

Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's soft spikes of blonde hair and almost smirked into the kiss. A certain pink-haired girl had thought she'd been sneaky spying on them, but Sasuke had noticed her straight away. He sort of felt bad for the girl, _but then again_, he thought as he ran his hands down Naruto's back and hitched up the blondes shirt slightly, _there's no way she's getting this sexy piece of ass. _

Naruto shivered as Sasuke brushed his fingertips against bare skin and responded by wrapping his arms tighter around the raven's waist. Sasuke ran his tongue seductively along the seam of Naruto's lips and smiled slightly as the blonde granted him entrance. He explored Naruto's hot cavern with his tongue, enjoying the dobe's attempts at dominating the kiss. A moan escaped Naruto's lips as Sasuke pulled them closer together and ran his hand under Naruto's shirt. The dobe's knees almost buckled when hips met hips and he felt warmth building on his abdomen. Sasuke, with his arm securely around the blonde's waist, kept him from collapsing. The kiss grew more desperate as hands wandered, and Sasuke lay Naruto down on the river stones and started unbuttoning his obnoxious orange shirt. He broke the kiss to fumble with the buttons but Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands to stop him. Sasuke growled at the interruption but looked the slightly flushed blonde in the eyes. The blue diamonds sparkled with excitement but also showed a tinge of nervousness.

"What are we doing, Sasuke?" Naruto gasped out as Sasuke leaned down close to him. Sasuke trailed kisses down Naruto's cheek to his neck, where he paused to tease the soft skin with his teeth. Naruto bucked his hips up against Sasuke's at the feeling, which was both good and slightly painful at the same time. The pain though, just seemed to turn him on even more. So suddenly that Sasuke didn't have time to react, Naruto had switched their positions and was now straddling the Uchiha's hips.

"Ow, bastard!" Sasuke growled "We're lying on stones remember!" He said, wriggling slightly to get comfortable. Naruto just grinned cheekily and leaned down to whisper in his ear "teme." before crushing his lips on Sasuke's once again.

* * *

"So, uh, was that what you wanted to talk about or what?" Naruto asked wriggling slightly in Sasuke's lap to look into the Uchiha's eyes. Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's thighs either side of his hips and looked into the blue pools.

"_I_ wanted? Ino told me _you _wanted to talk to me." He smirked as Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"But…" Naruto's eyed widened in realisation "Ino! That little meddler! I'm gonna kill her!" Naruto yelled, squirming in anger.

"Uhh… Naruto could you stop that please…" Sasuke coughed uncomfortably. The dobe's moving around like that was not helping his *ahemhem* _growing_ situation.

Naruto blinked a couple of times, looking at the awkwardness on Sasuke's face. Then he grinned. "Oh… I get it, Uchiha." He brought his face close to Sasuke's breathing hot sweet breath against the raven's lips, moistened in anticipation. Sasuke squirmed as the dobe licked his lips in a way that was far too sexy to be legal. "I'm sorry." He teased his voice pure sex as he ground down on the Uchiha. Sasuke groaned at the friction between their crotches and then blushed. "Moan more for me again, Sasu." Naruto grinned, torturing the raven more by thrusting slowly down, feeling pleasure as their clothed erections rubbed together. Then, to the Uchiha's frustration, Naruto dismounted Sasuke and ran toward the river laughing. Awkwardly the raven stood, glad for the cover of night to hide his hard-on and his blushing face. He watched as Naruto undressed, his lithe, toned body catching the starlight.

"C'mon Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, jumping into the river completely naked. As the blonde emerged from beneath the now disturbed water he flicked water from his hair and laughed. "It won't go away by itself Uchiha," he yelled brazenly from the dark water "and I ain't no whore so there'll be no sexing this hot body tonight!"

Sasuke sighed and began to strip. Yes, he'd been hoping that he and Naruto might do naughty things beneath the moonlight, but swimming naked with him was just as good (oh god, as long as there's no eels…).

* * *

Sasuke woke just before dawn, wrapped up in Naruto's blanket, very naked, with a very naked Naruto curled around him. He felt that he should be embarrassed, but in truth he was enjoying the situation immensely. Still asleep, Naruto hitched his leg up around Sasuke's thigh. _Yep, _Sasuke thought, _this is very enjoyable indeed._

* * *

Sakura woke in the warm arms of Kiba, who previous to last night she'd never really had an opinion of (apart from the obvious "he's just an immature boy"). Today though, she was feeling her heart race at the look of his content sleeping face. That was until she remembered Naruto and that her heart was broken in two and so it couldn't possibly be beating for another. She pressed her face into Kiba's chest and inhaled his calming scent, trying to push all thoughts of one incredibly sexy Uchiha and the blonde who'd ripped her heart out the previous night. It was her silent tears seeping through his shirt that woke Kiba up. Instinctively he wrapped his arms tighter around her frame, wanting to protect her from her pain.

* * *

**Review my honeys, and you will be rewarded with fast as "lazy slob"ingly possible updates (me being the lazy slob). Tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to happen, or don't want. Tell me if my writing is bad. **

**Raincoat out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

Hello people! I am so sorry about taking so long to update! Exams ya know... Had to, like, study. Ugh.

Well, anyways I shall try really hard to update quicker... I hope people haven't given up on me :/ Its the holidays for me at the end of this week so expect a lot more chapters soon! Yay!

**Disclaimer: **

This counts for the rest of the story cause I'm sick of writing it every damn time: Naruto and co. DO NOT BELONG TO ME! (sadly :'( )

Oh and I don't own anything else that I mention in the story. I only own the plot...

So yeah, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Nine: **Um… Awkward morning.**

Unlike Sasuke, Naruto had been less than pleased at the compromising position he found himself waking up to. To wake up wrapped around someone so intimately, especially someone he barely knew, was more than slightly embarrassing. With an awkward yelp at feeling Sasuke's naked skin against his own, the blonde jumped up and ran off to find his pants, tripping on a rock in his hurry. Sasuke grinned evilly at the comical scene, stretching his arms and folding them under his head, getting comfortable to watch the show. Red-faced with embarrassment, Naruto was having a hard time finding any items of clothing, and it most certainly was not helping that the Uchiha was just lying there watching him. Sasuke chuckled as Naruto stubbed his toe on a stone, jumping around over-dramatically at the pain.

Feeling some pity for the beetroot-face blonde, Sasuke yelled out to him "At the river's edge, idiot!"

Naruto glared over at the smug raven, all happily wrapped up in _his _blanket. He would've yelled something very smart back at him, but the issue of being completely naked in broad daylight had to be addressed first.

Naruto found his pants, to Sasuke's slight disappointment, and waddled back over to the lounging raven, a faint blush still dusting his cheeks.

"Nice swim last night." Sasuke smirked and leaned forward, stretching his arms out in front of him. The blanket slid down to his waist and he liked the way Naruto's eyes travelled down his body, hungrily taking in his bare chest and stomach.

Naruto swallowed at the sudden dryness in his mouth. "Uh, yeah, it… Yeah." It was rare occasion indeed when Naruto was lost for words and the blonde didn't like it one bit. "…uh, so… breakfast?" He asked, unable to look at Sasuke in his eyes; if he did he'd lose the ability to speak completely.

Sasuke smirked and stood up, ignoring Naruto's 'eep' when the blanket pooled around his ankles. "Breakfast." The Uchiha said, walking over to his own pile of clothes, taking his sweet time to pull his pants over his (seriously sexy) naked ass.

"I'll uh… Meet you back at the clearing!" Naruto yelled, running off into the forest, forgetting his blanket and his shirt. Sasuke chuckled slightly, picking up Naruto's things before lazily walking back to the clearing. The sun was higher in the sky now, and Sasuke was appreciating the warmth of it on his back. _Today is going to be a good day, _he thought to himself, slinging his shirt over one shoulder and leaning his head back to catch the sun's heat on his face.

* * *

"My brother is coming." Gaara said, his voice dull with an undertone of dread.

"Kankuru?" Naruto asked, reaching across the picnic table to grab the butter.

"Yes." Gaara replied, looking at his mobile. "Temari too." He said with a sigh.

Shikamaru seemed to snap out of his daze. "Temari?! No, no, no, no! Why?! She CAN NOT come here!" he yelled. Everyone was amused by Shika's outburst, apart from Sasuke who was just confused. Naruto leaned over to the raven and whispered something to him.

"Well, we _did _invite them…" Tenten said slowly, smearing marmalade onto her toast. Shikamaru groaned.

"This _can't _be happening. It's so damn troublesome." Chouji nodded at Shika in agreement, chewing his food like a madman.

"Why are you complaining, man?!" Kiba exclaimed "Temari's totally into you and she's really hot, like seriously!"

"Ugh! You don't understand." Shikamaru folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them. Hinata patted him on the back.

"It'll be alright, Shika." She said softly.

Ino laughed. "Jeeze Shika, you're so melodramatic!" She drawled, having a sip of water from her glass. She surveyed the group and then quirked an eyebrow at Sasuke and Naruto sitting beside each other. Noticing that Sakura was glaring daggers at the Uchiha she guessed that last night had gone according to plan. She grinned, failing to notice, however, the pink-haired girl's red-rimmed eyes and how she wrapped her arms around herself as if she was going to fall apart.

"So Nar, Sas," Ino spoke "Did you two have a good night?" Naruto's expression turned dark.

"Yes." The blonde gritted out, death glare trained on Ino. Sasuke just looked amused. "Don't think we don't know what you did though." He almost growled and everyone around the table looked surprised. Naruto was so rarely angry that they weren't sure if this was a joke or not.

"C'mon Nar," Ino laughed, not at all affected by Naruto's heavy gaze. "If I hadn't done that you guys would've continued running around like headless chickens, unable to admit your feelings for each other."

There was a moment of silence where everyone tried to figure out what the hell Ino was talking about. Naruto had just taken a bite of his toast, which he then had inhaled from shock and was now choking and spluttering all over the place. His face was red, and it stayed that beety colour even after Sasuke had dislodged the piece of bread stuck in his throat by hitting him on the back.

Everyone was laughing now, apart from Hinata who just looked worried and Sakura who was obviously not in the mood for laughter.

"You and, hah, Sasuke, haha…" Kiba was gasping for breath, his stomach hurting from laughing so much. He was enjoying the thought when all of a sudden he saw Sakura beside him and remembered last night. His laughing stopped.

"We're not… its not… there's, um…" Naruto was busy denying everything when he felt Sasuke grab his hand and lace their fingers together. He blushed furiously and stopped talking.

"That's really cute, Nar!" Tenten yelled across the table. Beside her Neji was watching Gaara.

"It's about time." The red-head said uninterestedly, stabbing his toast with the butter knife.

Naruto spluttered in indignation. It was about time the spotlight went on to someone else. "What about you and Neji?!" he blurted out, liking the way his friends' attention was immediately captured by this new item of gossip.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "What about us?" he asked. Naruto could hear the danger in Gaara's voice but he ignored it. Neji sat in silence as the curious eyes of his friends narrowed in amusement at his stoic expression.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! What about them, Naruto?!" Ino squealed in excitement.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, his other hand still intertwined with Sasuke's on his lap. "Well, I dunno…" he said, sheepishly looking around the group. He met Sakura's eyes for a moment before she looked away. "They spoon in their sleep!"

The group erupted into laughter once again, Gaara sitting with a dangerous expression and Neji trying to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks. Yes, they'd both woken up in the strange position and were aware of each other liking the closeness. They just hadn't had a chance to speak to each other about it.

Gaara's phone started to ring and he stood up and walked away from the loud group to answer it. By the way he had to hold the phone away from his ear everyone guessed it was Temari who'd rung.

"Yes Shika is here. Yes we have room. No I don't need any spare clothes. No. Yes. I will. Yes. Goodbye." He walked back to the table and sat down with an exaggerated sigh. "They'll be here in a couple of hours."

"Are they bringing the bus?" Kiba asked. Kankuru had an old bus which he'd replaced the seats with couches and which everyone had painted the outside last summer.

"Yes." Was Gaara's reply.

"Temari wouldn't _dream _of sleeping in a tent, of course they're bringing the bus." Shika said sullenly.

"She'd sleep in a tent with you, Shika." Naruto said, laughing at Shikamaru's groan.

"What's the deal with them?" Sasuke asked Naruto as everyone started to pack up the breakfast.

"They have… history…" Naruto said chuckling to himself and taking Sasuke's plate. The blonde was finding it surprisingly easy to pretend he was comfortable with Sasuke, when really; all he could think about was how they'd woken up together. He almost cringed when he remembered his leg being wrapped around Sasuke's thigh. _Ugh! How can that bastard be so… _okay _with this? Is he not also totally freaked out about how right it felt last night to fall asleep naked in each other's arms? Like seriously, we hardly know each other, well apart from the _parts _we know. But, really, this is the first time we've ever properly hung out… _It was just too weird, so Naruto shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind. Unless Sasuke said something he wasn't going to talk about it.

* * *

**Sorry not much happened this chap, but I hope you are all excited to find out why Shika is so worried about Temari coming, and yeah... **

**Review, or not, ya know... What ever floats ya boat.**

**XOXOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **

Hello readers. I hope so far the story is enjoyable. You probably wouldn't have read this far if it weren't...

I would love reviews telling me what you think, and maybe even what you'd like to happen next. I'm open to suggestions because seriously, my plot isn't completely clear. I mean, I have lots of things I'm sure of, but yeah, if you say something you'd like me to write I'll try to make it happen :)

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: **The Siblings Arrive. **

Sasuke was not sure what to expect when Gaara's brother and sister arrived. Sure, he was Gaara's friend but he'd never met any of the red-head's family, and visa versa. There was _no way _Sasuke would _ever_ introduce anyone to his family. His family were… for lack of a better word, strange. Their Uchiha ways were completely exclusive to other peoples, and Sasuke had a deep hatred for those ways. His brother, Uchiha Itachi, and he didn't have a _bad_ relationship exactly… but there was no way you could call it good; so yes, Sasuke had no idea of what to expect from Gaara's siblings, his own being somewhat of an asshole.

Temari and Kankuru had quite the opposite relationship with Gaara than Itachi had with Sasuke, and Sasuke found himself glowing green with envy at the obvious love between the three.

"You look thin, Gar. Have you been eating enough?" Temari fussed over her little brother as he stood staring un-amused at Kankuru.

"Leave him alone, Tem. He just has a small build," Gaara cringed as Kankuru pulled him into a big bear hug, lifting him off the ground completely. "Isn't that right, little bro." Kankuru put his brother down, messing the red mop on top of Gaara's hair as he did so.

"Ugh, you two are so weird." Gaara frowned and straightened his already immaculate clothes, which although they were holiday clothes still managed to look gothic.

Temari ignored his comment. "Honey perhaps you should think about leaving the heavy eyeliner off while you're here." She said "You look depressed." The blonde licked one of her thumbs and proceeded to try and wipe off some of the black from around Gaara's eye.

"Ew get away!" _I can see the rest of this week is going to be tedious, _Gaara thought to himself.

* * *

"Kankuru, the bus looks even cooler than last summer!" Kiba's excited voice blasted out the bus doors as he searched through the vehicle for any changes. "Aw man! You guys have a TV?!"

Kankuru was beginning to set up a shade which attached to one side of the bus. "It doesn't work most of the time!" Kankuru called out to Kiba, dragging a small couch from out of the baggage compartment under the bus. With the help of Kiba, he pulled two more out and set them up under the shade. The two flopped down onto one of them, satisfied that their work was done, and looked over at the group swarming around Temari.

Temari went to a different University to everyone else, so seeing her was a rarity. Also her school seemed to have much more gossip-worthy stuff going on, so when she came on summer vacation _everyone _wanted to hear what had happened during the year.

"… so everyone was super drunk, and this one guy was like 'let's play ******Possum', and of course we all think it's a brilliant idea. So we all go outside, some people can't even stand up properly they're so pissed, and people start clambering up trees and…" Temari trailed off, catching sight of Shikamaru skulking back from the river with Chouji, obviously trying to avoid her.

"What happened next, Tem?!" Naruto yelled unable stand the suspense any longer. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the childish antics of the blonde, but secretly wanted to hear the rest of the story too. There was a chorus of 'Yeah's and 'C'mon Tem's, but Temari's attention was on Shika now. She barged through the group surrounding her and stormed towards him.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, seeing her coming. This is exactly what he _didn't _want to happen. Why couldn't she just ignore him like she used to?

Chouji sensed the conflict approaching and slinked away, deciding that now was the time for some food. He heard a hissed "Traitor." From Shikamaru as he disappeared.

"Oh Heh-Hey Temari…" Shika said as the dangerous blonde stalked over. He only had time to notice her loose-fitting summer clothes and her signature hairstyle of four bunches of spiked hair tied up before he heard a sound like a whip cracking. He stood stunned for a moment, not entirely sure what had happened. Then he felt it; a stinging pain spread across his left cheek and slowly he raised his hand to it. Tears pricked his eyes.

"What the heck was that for?!" He yelled.

Temari folded her arms across her chest, disguising her now red hand that hurt from slapping him. "You never called." She said as if he was an idiot not to know something so obvious. Satisfied, Temari swirled around and made her way back to the group of friends who were obviously enjoying the show. Far too much, in Shikamaru's opinion.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, rubbing his red cheek as he watched Temari saunter across the clearing. "So very troublesome."

* * *

Sasuke leaned back and felt the sun bathe him in warmth. Beside him Naruto stood, skimming stones across the river.

"Seven! Seven that time, Sasuke! Did you see?!" the boisterous blonde yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Hn."

"Ugh Sasuke, not everyone speaks 'cryptic Uchiha'! What's 'Hn' supposed to mean?!" Ino called from the water. "And Naruto, stop skimming the stones so close to me!"

"They aren't close at all!" Naruto yelled back. He and Ino then began to have a competition, and from what Sasuke concluded, the winner would be the one to yell the loudest and most offensive comment. _Strange people, _Sasuke thought as he ran his eyes down Naruto's bare back. _Strange, yes. But also extremely sexy._

Sasuke wondered if Naruto was feeling weird about last night. He didn't seem it, but Sasuke of all people knew that what someone appeared to be on the outside weren't always their true feelings. _Perhaps I should talk to him about it… Or maybe he'll bring it up…_

* * *

"Let's go for a walk."

Neji looked up in surprise. A hand extended to him and he took it. Gaara pulled him up from where he was sitting. "A walk?" Neji questioned.

"Yes. A walk." Gaara looked over to the left where a path led away from the river.

"Okay."

* * *

Temari sat down beside Sasuke, gathering her skirt beneath her as she did so.

"We haven't actually met before…" She began.

"I'm Sasuke." The raven said, staring straight ahead at Naruto drowning in the water. He'd dived in, only to be attacked by a savage Ino.

"I'm Temari." She smiled. Sasuke was a lot like Gaara. "You must think I'm some kind of psycho, slapping Shika like that and then–"

"I'll reserve judgement till I know you better." Sasuke interrupted. They sat in silence for a few moments. "I am curious to know _why_ you slapped him…"

"Ah yes…" Temari smiled bitterly. "So is everyone else."

* * *

Gaara grabbed Neji's hand and laced their fingers together. They said nothing to each other, just walked, both liking the soft moss on the path cushioning their bare feet.

The path wasn't the one that lead back to the clearing, and they walked along it for an hour. Neither said a word, nor made a move to unlatch from the other's hand. Birds chattered and hopped about above them in the branches of the trees.

"Um… So…" Neji started but he lost his train of thought as the path curved to the left and they found themselves facing a little valley with a river flowing through the middle. There was a small waterfall falling steeply onto several levels of rock and then into a clear, sparkling pool beneath.

"That's really pretty." Neji said. Gaara squeezed his hand a little.

"You thirsty?" The red-head asked, his usually impassive eyes glinting with mischief.

"I'm parched." Neji replied.

* * *

"I can't believe he'd do something like that, Sakura." Tenten rubbed the pink-haired girl's back, trying to comfort her.

"Well he did!" Sakura exclaimed. "And that pale," Sakura sobbed "exceedingly handsome slimeball is being a smug bastard about it! Who even invited him?!"

"S-Sakura…" Hinata placed her hand on Sakura's. "Y-you and Naruto w-weren't actually t-together…"

Tenten gasped. "Hinata! You can't just say th–"

"No, she's right. We weren't." Sakura sighed. Tenten brushed Sakura's hair that was hanging in front of her face behind her ear.

"You two were still… involved." Tenten spoke softly.

"Yeah that's what gets me. He led me on. Pretended to like me…"

"Sakura!" Hinata cried out. "It wasn't pretend!" The shy girl blushed at her sudden outburst. She fiddled with her dark hair, unsure of how to proceed. "Its j-just… you know… H-he didn't have a-any obligation to you…"

"Cause we weren't together. Yeah I know." Sakura hugged her arms around her knees. _I know._

* * *

Temari lay back, folding her arms under her head to rest on them. "Yeah so, it made me pretty mad that he didn't call… I mean, you'd be mad too, right?"

"Can't say I've ever been in such a position as that, but sure." Sasuke said.

"Don't tell anyone about this, kay? I mean, everyone's gonna find out eventually, but yeah… I'm not ready for them. They're like vultures, you know. When there's gossip around I can guarantee they'll be there… circling above, and swooping down to pick at all the juicy details."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded. He was perfectly happy keeping it to himself. Someone had entrusted something to him and it gave him a glowing feeling inside. The raven smiled. _I guess this is what friendship is… _

* * *

**Review Review Review! **

**Umm... Yeah so, tell me what you're thinking, 'cause I don't know what I am... **

****Possum is a student drinking game, in which you sit in a tree and drink alcohol until you fall out. It was invented in Dunedin (the town where I was born 3), New Zealand (my beautiful country) Oh what geniuses we all are in NZ *sarcasm*.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **

Because I am a slave to reviewers, I _had _to update this story today. (You know who you are. This is _all _your fault)

Sorry its been so long, I'll try to write more often.

**No warning, no disclaimer: **

You've heard it all before. Let's just let you read.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: **Jealous Of A Food, And Sleeping Together. **

"Why not?"

"I don't like being in water."

"It was your idea to come down here."

"I thought we could just drink it."

Neji frowned at Gaara from in the water. "Your eyes were being all sexy and suggestive! You led me on!" He whined, looking exceedingly drenched, his clothes clinging to his elegant body.

"I said 'are you thirsty', and nothing more." Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, as though to say 'so there!'

Neji waded towards the red-head standing on a rock at the edge of the pool. "Please Gaara!" He pleaded, pouting seductively. _Oh the shame, _Neji thought, trying to suppress the embarrassment of his own actions.

Gaara peered down at Neji and was angered at how easily his body responded to the brunette. Looking all sodden like that and adorable, Gaara found it hard to refuse him. "I don't like water." He managed to grit out, his body aching to be closer to Neji's.

"You'll like it with me." Neji replied. Gaara found the brunette's voice bewitching.

"No."

Neji sighed angrily, seeming to admit defeat. "Well at least help me out then." He scowled, holding his hands up for Gaara to hoist him up onto the rock.

Completely unsuspecting of Neji's intentions Gaara grabbed onto his hands. They were cool from the water. As Neji felt Gaara's hands grasp his securely he promptly tugged, hard. Gaara came flying into the water, and his expression of shock amused Neji for a split second before the red-head landed right on top of him, sending them both underwater with an incredible splash.

* * *

Naruto glanced over at the group of girls gossiping and laughing. Sakura was sitting beside Hinata with a blank look on her face, staring into space. He felt a pang of guilt shoot through his heart, realising how she must be feeling. He'd totally forgotten about her, completely ditched her for Sasuke. Not that they were boyfriend and girlfriend or anything… but they'd still made out numerous times and hung out frequently. Naruto frowned at his own bastard behaviour. Sakura was his friend, and he'd treated her like a piece of crap. She was probably feeling pretty down.

Looking back to Sasuke, Naruto decided he'd set things right with her. Not right now, though; later in private.

* * *

"I think its time for lunch, I'm starving!" Ino yelled, picking her sandals up with one hand and slinging her towel over her shoulder with the other. "Everyone, let's go back!"

Stomachs grumbling and bodies chilled from swimming, the group of young adults made their way back to the clearing, relishing the warmth of the sun on their backs.

"Gah! I want Ramen so bad!" Naruto whined, stretching his arms as he walked.

"I think Gaara brought some instant cup-ramen…" Sasuke commented, raising his eyebrow at the desperation in Naruto's voice.

"Really?!" Naruto flung himself at Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha and looking up at his face, hope shining in his eyes.

"Uh… yeah… He brought pretty much everything we had in our flat, plus more."

Naruto let out an excited squeal. He kept a hold of Sasuke the whole way back to the clearing, safely out of Sakura's sight (who was far ahead of them) as to not upset her.

Sasuke made a mental note: _Naruto likes Ramen. A lot. And doesn't seem to have a problem with touching people… _Sasuke didn't mind that second thing; as long as he was the one Naruto was touching.

* * *

Impatiently Naruto checked under the lid of the cup-ramen. _Close enough. _He pulled the lid off and dug in immediately, slurping the tasty noodles up faster than Sasuke could blink.

"You _really _like Ramen then?" Sasuke said, not sure if he was amused or disgusted at the sight of Naruto massacring the innocent noodle soup.

"Hmm." Naruto was too engrossed in his food to respond properly. Ino rolled her eyes at Sasuke from across the table.

"Naruto's only love is Ramen, Sasuke. He can't think of anything else when he's eating it." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, and almost laughed when he felt what could only be a hint of jealousy of the ramen. _Feeling envious of a food? That's an all-time low for me, _he smirked.

With a final slurp Naruto sighed with contentment and leaned to the side, resting on Sasuke. "That was so good!" he declared with a yawn.

* * *

Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara, guiding him through the waterfall and underneath. The noon light shone through the flowing water into the small almost-cave and shimmered against the damp rock walls. The waterfall was deafeningly loud, but it was a nice sound, and as the slightly-taller brunette leaned forward to kiss the scowl on Gaara's face away, Gaara found himself thinking he didn't hate water as much as he had previously thought. As soon as their lips made contact Neji could see, and feel, the red-head's expression soften.

"You are not forgiven." Gaara stated as Neji proceeded to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. "Not yet at least…" he added as Neji paused to suck softly on his pulse.

Smiling, the brunette pulled Gaara closer to him, licking the sweet droplets of water from his alabaster skin.

* * *

Kiba sat with Shikamaru and Chouji, a safe away from the terrifying females and Naruto and Sasuke practically drooling over each other; although at the moment it was mostly Sasuke drooling over the blonde draped sleepily over him.

The three boys sat in silent calculation, wondering at the complexity of women, well… maybe Chouji was just thinking about food, but still, all three of them were deep in thought.

"Sakura and I slept together last night." Kiba said matter-of-factly.

Chouji laughed. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Sakura?"

"Mmmn." The shaggy-haired guy nodded. Chouji laughed again. Kiba turned to stare at him. "What's so funny? I was being serious."

A chocolate bar materialised in Chouji's hand and he began to devour it. "You were in the same tent as me." Chouji said, chewing as he spoke. "So I know you're lying."

Kiba frowned, and then his eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no!" He yelled. "I meant we slept beside each other, like holding each other, on the grass! We didn't _sleep _together!"

"Right." Shikamaru said. "And how do you feel about this?"

Kiba scratched his head, looking across the clearing at the pink-haired Sakura. "Well… I don't really know…" He admitted. "It was nice, I guess."

Shikamaru lay back on the grass and lazily watched the small puffs of clouds in the sky. "Do you have feelings for her?"

Kiba had to think for a minute. Sure, Sakura was an attractive girl, she was quite fun to be around too (most of the time…) but he didn't really feel anything romantic for her. "I sort of felt protective of her last night. She was crying, crazy hard. I guess she saw Naruto and Sasuke pashing or something…"

"Your relationship is purely platonic then, I think." Shikamaru yawned.

"Mmmn." Kiba agreed. "What about you and Temari, hey?" He said with a grin. Shikamaru sighed as though the weight of the world was upon his shoulders.

"Must we speak of that?"

* * *

As night began to fall Neji and Gaara arrived back at the clearing. Amused expressions at the dampened state of their clothing and hands laced tightly together were immediately countered by a death-glare from the red-head: that one look said 'Say anything and you will die a slow and painful death, and no one will _ever _find your body.

The pair approached the group, who were all cosy and sheltered beside Kankuru's bus, sitting on the old sofas and toasting marshmallows on the campfire.

Obviously immune to her brother's look-o-death Temari asked "Why're ya all wet, Gar?"

Gaara sat on the grass, leaning his back against the front of the sofa. "Slipped and fell in a puddle." He replied.

Kankuru laughed at this, as did almost everyone else.

"It wasn't a joke." Gaara muttered. Neji patted his arm as he sat down beside the red-head, smiling at his seriousness.

"Ooooh," Ino leaned forward in her seat. "Are you two, like, together now?" she said pointing to Gaara and then Neji.

"None of your business." Gaara stated. "You've meddled enough. I shall not provide you with additional ammunition." A chilly breeze swirled through the clearing, and despite himself, Gaara found himself snuggling into Neji.

"Awwwwah! That is completely adorable!" Ino shrieked. "Look guys, guys!" she yelled joyously. "Everyone's getting' together!" She pointed at Gaara and Neji, then Sasuke with a sleeping Naruto nestled into him, and as a joke she gestured to Kiba and Hinata, who were sitting side by side on one of the sofas. Hinata's face turned bright red and Kiba shifted almost uncomfortably. _Hmmn… _Ino thought. _This is very interesting indeed. _She made a note in her head to find out how Kiba and Hinata felt about each other.

"Now, all we need is," the blonde looked around the circle "Shikamaru and Tem;" she gestured to them both "Chouji and Tenten, and Kankuru and Sakura." She sighed contently and then pouted. "No one left for me though… Oh well. I guess as Cupid I have to live my life constantly surrounded by lovers and always making things work out for others." She put both hands over her heart in mock-drama. "Always so close to love, but never allowed to pursue or reach it."

"That was beautiful." Hinata spoke softly. She sounded genuine.

"Why thank you." Ino stood up and bowed. Everyone apart from Hinata laughed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeated, edging backwards till she got to the wood pile. Grabbing a couple of big pieces she walked over to the fire and fed the embers.

Everyone chatted for hours, about nothing in particular. It was the sort of comfortable, random conversations that friends always have. Conversations that don't necessarily have a point, but that still feel important, like how some people's armpits smell nice and some don't (that particular topic set off a group-wide armpit smelling session during which everyone fought over whose armpit smelt the best; the consensus was Sasuke's.)

Nobody felt like going into their tents, even when eyelids were drooping and the talking had died down. Eventually the less lazy people in the group – Tenten, Neji and Sasuke – raided everyone's tents and cars for all the blankets and pillows, and a cosy little sleeping area was set up around the campfire. Everyone snuggled into each other and fell asleep. The fire slowly died down, but no one got cold, and if anyone did felt a slight chill, they just wriggled in closer to whoever was around them and soon they were cosy again.

* * *

**OKAY SO YEAH I HOPE YOU ENJOYED**


End file.
